Chillogy
Chillogy is a mini-series in the ''Goosebumps'' television series. It is comprised of three parts: *Squeal of Fortune *Strike Three... You're Doomed! *Escape from Karlsville Part 1 Jessica finds a model town and gets sucked into it. Karl, the owner of the town, convinces her to sell lemonade that everyone seems to like. Her greediness gets the best of her and she starts to raise up her prices for the lemonade. Soon the whole town is trying to get lemonade, and Jessica tries to scam the customers to get more money. But her plan is revealed and she then transforms into a pig. Karl then tells everyone to get her, and she is chased by the whole town. She then escapes by calling home in a phone booth. Part 2 Matthew and Todd find the town and put it in Matthew's room. Later, Matthew loses his baseball game and it makes him feel very bad. He goes home and also gets sucked inside Karlsville. He is then forced to play a weird baseball game. He is then faced with different life-risking challenges but manages to make it to home base and escape. Jessica then comes over and tries to help get rid of the town, but Todd gets sucked into the town by receiving a letter from it. Part 3 Todd is celebrated in Karlsville as being the grand prize winner, but is then restrained by Karl and is threatened to be turned into a plastic figure. Jessica and Matthew then enter the town again and free Todd from Karl. They try to escape again by calling home or touching home plate, but they are stopped by Karl each time, and are cornered by Karl and the town. They then see Matthews mom vacuuming the town up and escaped by getting sucked into the vacuum. They then burn the town and think they have also destroyed Karl. But it turns out that Karl is still in the Vacuum and slides out, laughing maniacally. Cast *Daniel Kash as Karl Knave *Caterina Scorsone as Jessica Walters *Warren Benns as Matthew Erikson *Neil Denis as Todd Erikson *Melanie Nicholls-King as Teresa Erickson Gallery Home Media Chillogy.jpg|2005 DVD release. chillogy-dvd-2007.jpg|2007 DVD release. 3packthriller-dvd-chillogy-ghostnextdoor-beneaththesink.png|3-Pack Thriller Trivia *This three-part mini-series is not based on any book or any short story. "Chillogy" was the only story not associated with either R.L. Stine's Goosebumps books or short stories ("More Monster Blood" did have some ties, if indirect ones, to the book Monster Blood II) - and the only one which actually did not include R.L. Stine as a writer. *"Chillogy" is a portmanteau of "chill" (a symptom of fright) and "trilogy" (a story told in three installments). *The cover art featured on the 2005 DVD release was the cover used for the third Goosebumps book, Monster Blood. The 2007 DVD used the cover to the twenty-ninth Goosebumps book, Monster Blood III. *Caterina Scorsone (Jessica Walters) played Sara Kramer in Season 1's "Night of the Living Dummy II". *According to the sweepstakes letter that Todd receives from Karlsville, the Erikson family live in Tindallville, USA on 7 Morningwood Court *Some prints of the 2007 DVD release have pictures from "How I Got My Shrunken Head" on the back. Category:Episodes Category:Living Toys Category:Magic Category:Change in Size Category:Season 3